


Not Exactly Subtle

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, the second chapter is nothing but sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao may or may not have a crush on his new dance partner and his new dance partner may or may not be flirting with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Please make hoshi x minghao omega alpha!au pleaasee. And can you make it longer? Thank you sooooo much
> 
>  
> 
> Holy shit this kicked my ass and im not really happy with it no matter how much i edit it, but i hope u like it lmao
> 
> EDIT: okay so apparently the first paragraph of this got deleted at some point??? and i cant remember for the life of me what i originally put so the beginning is slightly confusing, im sorry

Minghao isn't really what one would consider a submissive person. In fact, Minghao is probably the least submissive Omega he knows (besides Seungkwan but only because he practically lives off drama). The flirting Alphas soon learn that Minghao is anything _but_ submissive when he smiles, insults them, and turns away. Usually they get the idea that he doesn't want to be their mate for that season's heat when he gives them the stink eye (he had to get lessons on how to give the perfect bitch face from Hansol, who has become an expert at this point).

Minghao's unwillingness to be in a relationship doesn't stop Junhui from trying to set him up, though.

"What about her? She seems like a nice Alpha," Junhui gestured to a very pretty girl who was walking through the park with another, equally as pretty girl holding her hand.

"I don't know, it looks like she's already dating that girl," Minghao stuck his tongue out before taking another sip of his coffee.

"They could just be-" Junhui's sentence trailed off when he saw the two girls kiss and giggle. "Okay how about him," he pointed to a man sitting on one of the park benches all alone.

"He looks like a twink," Minghao said after looking the man up and down for less than a second.

"So? You look like a twink."

"Yeah, and twinks don't usually get together because who's gonna get their ass pounded and who's gonna do the pounding," Minghao explained.

"You could do what the lesbians do," Junhui suggested, "Get a double-sided di-"

"No. No I'm stopping you right there. Absolutely not," Minghao shook his head furiously. He was _not_ going to talk about sex toys over lunch.

"I'm just saying," Junhui raised his hands in defense, "You need to find a mate before heat starts back up."

"I can survive as a lone wolf. I've been doing it for all my life, no reason I can't do it for another year." Minghao, despite all the pushing Junhui does, doesn't really desire a relationship. It's not that he doesn't want one, he just doesn't see the need to have one just for mating season. Why not let one form naturally instead of a rushed romance that barely lasts a month after heat ends? It's stupid and he can survive alone, even if it is uncomfortable going solo when he's all sex-crazed and horny.

"Hey, you do you, but I'll be the first to tell you that heat is a lot nicer with someone to fuck," Junhui shrugged.

Minghao moaned and put his head in his hands. "You know," he said, "Just because we're in Korea doesn't mean no one else understands Chinese. Anyone here could hear us talking about sex and wouldn't your face be red if someone decided to call you out on it."

"No one's said anything yet," Junhui dismissed Minghao's concerns with a wave of his hand before promptly taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Are you going to the dance studio later today?" Junhui asked, signaling the end of the previous conversation topic.

"I guess. I need to work on some more moves before the February showcase," Minghao took his head out of his hands to rest his chin there instead.

In their free time, Minghao and Junhui taught dance lessons at a nearby studio and sometimes Minghao practiced when his students weren't there. It was hard balancing a college education and his love for dance, but he managed, even if it meant he got an average of 5 hours of sleep on a good night. It didn't count when he was in heat and couldn't sleep.

"Please don't tell me you're going to add more backflips to the choreography, there's enough in there already," Junhui stuck his tongue out slightly.

"Hey, my backflips are awesome! You're just jealous you can't do them," Minghao stuck his tongue out back at Junhui.

"The way you move shouldn't be possible," Junhui shook his head in disbelief. Even if he's seen Minghao perform thousands of times, he was still in awe every time the stupid kid did a move that should be considered inhuman.

"Which is why they picked me to have a solo at the showcase instead of you," Minghao pointed out smugly.

"Don't rub it in, I can still sabotage you," Junhui threatened.

"Whatever," Minghao shrugged. Junhui always makes empty promises anyways.

 

 

"This is you're doing," Minghao hissed into the phone receiver at one in the morning, barely a day later.

"What a greeting. No 'Hey, _rénxiōng_ , nice to talk to you' or 'I've missed my favorite _rénxiōng_ '?" Junhui's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, but Minghao ignored it in favor of accusing Junhui more.

"I know you're behind this. I just never thought you would go through with your threats." Minghao knows this is Junhui's fault. He isn't sure how he did it, but he did and thats all that matters.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Minghao," Junhui's voice lost all humor. He was acting innocent, that bastard!

"You talked to the manager of the studio and gave me a dance partner for the showcase!"

"Yes, Minghao, I'm _definitely_ tight enough with the manager to demand that he gives you a dance parter just to spite you. You got me, congratulations," even though Minghao couldn't see it, Junhui was giving his best 'are you fucking kidding me' face.

"I knew it!" Minghao cried. It was so loud that Junhui had to pull the phone away from his ear or else he would go deaf. "I knew you orchestrated this whole thing!" He could faintly hear Minghao's dorm mate telling him to quiet down and let him sleep.

"Jeez, for a guy with such a soft voice you sure can be loud," Junhui complained and switched ears so that he could rub at his sore one.

"I know you're just being spiteful, but why?" Minghao pondered aloud.

"I'm serious, I didn't do anything!" Junhui defended himself, "Maybe the instructor saw a dancer and thought 'damn he'd do good with that Xu guy'."

"Maybe," Minghao sighed, "He is a really good dancer. He's good at choreography, too."

"What's his name?" Junhui asked.

"Kwon Soonyoung."

"Is he cute?"

"Junhui..." Minghao threatened

"What? I'm just trying to make a conversation!" he defended.

Minghao rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Yes, he's cute. Are you happy?"

"Very," Junhui nodded, "Are you gonna as-"

"Junhui, just because I said he's cute doesn't mean I want to unzip his pants and go to town."

"Hey, I'm just saying. He's a dancer, you're a dancer, you could have dancing babies together," Junhui suggested.

"Both of us being dancers doesn't mean we'd be good romantically. Using that logic, you and I should date, and I don't think anyone wants that," Minghao tucked his phone into his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"Well, if we dated, it wouldn't fill the prompt."

"What?"

"Nothing. Either way, you should at least try to befriend the guy if you're gonna be performing together instead of being so bitter about it," Junhui advised.

"I'm not being bitter i just- he's a good guy, but he's such a perfectionist, he's almost as bad as Jihoon. And, since theres two of us now, we have to change the choreography even though the showcase is less than two months away. Plus, he's an Alpha, so you can imagine how bossy he is," Minghao rubbed a hand over his eyes while he complained. Even though he's only spent less than a day with Kwon, he's pushed Minghao farther than any of his dance or martial arts instructors ever did.

"If you just be your normal optimistic self, you'll be fine. You're only acting this way because you're tired." Almost as an afterthought, Junhui teasingly added, "And who knows, you might be a masochist and enjoy it."

"Junhui, please. It's too late to talk about kinks," Minghao whined.

"My schedule is always flexible. Tell me when the best time is for you and I would love to talk your ear off about the nasty things some people do in bed," Minghao could practically hear the smirk in Junhui's tone.

"I hate you, I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Goodnight Minghao."

"Goodnight Junhui."

After hanging up, Minghao let his phone fall next to his head. At some point in their conversation, he had laid down even though he didn't remember doing so. That just went to show how tired he was, he guessed.

He had a class at nine, so he probably should've showered and went to bed after getting home from the dance studio instead of calling Junhui, but Minghao knew if he didn't tell the older of his new dance partner as soon as possible, he would have his ass on a silver platter once he did find out. He was too tired now, though, so he just opted to setting his alarm thirty minutes early and shower in the morning.

 

 

Minghao contemplated if he should drink his water or pour it over his head. On the one hand, he was really hot and sweaty. On the other hand, he was really thirsty and if he got any water on the floor, he might get yelled at. Stuck in a limbo of what to do, he just sat on the floor of the studio while looking at his water bottle with pursed lips.

"Why are you looking at your water like it murdered your mother?"

Minghao looked up to see Soonyoung. They just started a small break to catch their breath after a rigorous session of seeing how many buckets they could fill with sweat.

"Ah! Nothing, sunbae," Minghao was slightly flustered from getting caught off guard and his somewhat immature course of thought.

"Hey, we've been practicing together long enough for you to calk me hyung," Soonyoung laughed and moved to sit across from Minghao so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to look at the other.

"Oh, thank you, hyung," Minghao looked into his lap and fiddled with the cap of his water bottle.

"Why do you always do that?" Soonyoung suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Minghao back looked up, confused.

"You keep biting you're lip," Soonyoung said then demonstrated by biting his own lip.

"Oh. It's a bad habit, I guess," Minghao blushed. He hadn't even realized that he had been doing it.

"It's fine, we all have them, you just do it so often I was starting to worry that you'd bite it off," Soonyoung laughed easily, completely disregarding the slightly awkward atmosphere that had formed. Minghao laughed quietly with him.

"We should probably get back to practicing," Soonyoung suggested and stood up. "The studio closes in less than two hours." By 'closes', Soonyoung meant that he promised the owner that he wouldn't stay past 4am (Apparently he knew the owner pretty well).

"Yeah," Minghao nodded and got up as well.

He waited for Soonyoung instructions because even though they've only been practicing together for a little over a week, Soonyoung was still an Alpha and it was still taboo for anyone but and Alpha to be in charge. Plus, he had a natural air around him that just felt like he knew what everyone needed to do, but that could just be the Alpha in him.

"I've been talking to my friend, Chan, and he's been teaching me a few moves. He likes a lot of Michael Jackson, so most of it is pretty fluid and suggestive, but I've been thinking that we could incorporate some of it into the choreography," Soonyoung faced the mirror with Minghao standing behind him so he could watch.

The dance moves were definitely suggestive. They involved a lot of body rolls and crotch grabs and Minghao found himself unconsciously biting his lip again. When Soonyoung saw this in the mirror, he smirked and continued dancing, but with a bit more vigor.

After showing all the moves that Soonyoung thought would be good, he turned back around to face Minghao. "What do you think?" He asked, slightly out of breath from the over exertion he did at the end.

"It's good," Minghao didn't know why his voice was strained, but he could definitely feel it threaten to crack if he didn't get a drink right now.

"Thirsty?" Soonyoung asked when Minghao started to drown himself in water. His voice held a teasing note that made Minghao want to drown himself faster.

"Sorry," Minghao apologized when his attempted drowning didn't work.

"It's okay," Soonyoung smiled. "Here, how about you try? Just move like-" he rolled his shoulders backwards and then his hips forwards shortly after.

Minghao nodded and went to copy the move. Halfway through the motions, Soonyoung stopped him.

"No. Come here," Soonyoung gestured to Minghao to get closer to him, so he did.

"You need to move your shoulders back like they're melting," Soonyoung put both of his hands on Minghao's shoulders to show how it should be done. "Then you move your hip upward like you're thrusting in slow motion," he moved his hands to Minghao's hips so that he could pull them up slowly.

"Got it?"

"Uh, yeah," Minghao had to shake his head slightly because suddenly he had trouble thinking of an actual intelligent response.

"Try again," Soonyoung waved his hand and nodded his head to motion for Minghao to do it over.

Minghao did it again, this time with better results keeping in mind the points Soonyoung made.

"Good job!" Soonyoung praised, clapping his hands.

"Ah! Th-thank you," Minghao decided to blame his stuttering on the fact that he still wasn't one hundred percent fluent in Korean. I mean, what else could cause it?

 

 

"Hansol, I think I'm sick," Minghao complained to his dorm mate a few days later.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hansol left his homework on his bed in favor of swarming his supposedly sick friend.

"My stomach feels weird and I keep getting hot flashes," Minghao explained after he dropped his duffle bag near the entrance and slipped off his shoes.

"Come here, sit down," Hansol pulled Minghao over to his bed and forcefully sat him down. He felt the older's forehead and looked in his eyes and down his throat before deciding he looked completely healthy.

"I mean, you don't have a fever and everything looks fine," Hansol tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in thought. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"During dance practice," Minghao batted away the hand that started to feel his forehead again.

"What about the hot flashes?"

"What are you my mother?" Minghao attempted to joke, but when Hansol didn't laugh, he sighed and answered, "During dance practice, too."

While he was practicing with Soonyoung, he'd randomly start to flush and feel like he was burning up. Once or twice he had to sit down because he felt like he was going to faint. His upset stomach also started soon after dance practice did too.

"Was it just today?" Hansol sat down next to Minghao.

Minghao shook his head. "I've been feeling sick for the past few days, but only during practice with Soonyoung."

Hansol's concerned pout quickly morphed into a surprised smile. "I think I know what's going on," he grinned and started to bounce on the bed slightly.

Minghao side-eyed Vernon wearily. He didn't understand why he was getting so giddy. It was just that every so often, during practice, Minghao would be watching Soonyoung show him how to do something and he'd suddenly feel like there was a monster trying to get out of his stomach. It wasn't a big deal, really, he was just complaining because he could. It wasn't like-

"Oh," Minghao's face fell with the realization that it did mean something. He fell back on the bed and covered his face that was starting to turn red.

"Minghao's got a crush, Minghao's got a crush!" Hansol sang as he wiggled to lay down next to Minghao.

"Please don't tell Junhui. You know what, just don't tell anyone. Please," Minghao begged.

"Why not? It's adorable! Our hyung finally has the hots for someone," Hansol jokingly swooned into Minghao's shoulder. Minghao not-so-jokingly pushed him away.

"It's just a crush, it'll pass within a few days," Minghao defended himself.

 

 

The thing was, though, it didn't pass within a few days. It didn't pass within a week or two, it stayed firmly in Minghao's chest were it gnawed away at his heart every time he saw Soonyoung.

It didn't help that Soonyoung gave him his number and texted and called him every day. Minghao didn't complain whatsoever. He may be against having a crush, but he wasn't an idiot and practically jumped at his crush offering to exchange numbers.

Minghao was texting Soonyoung when the older burst into the dance room, talking animatedly. Over text, he was clearly excited, letting our incoherent Korean and key smashing. In person, though, the excitement was a lot more enjoyable because Minghao could now see Soonyoung jump up and down as he talked.

"So February is the month of love or whatever, right? All that ' _love is in the air_ ' and people talking about dating and couples being everywhere. February is Couples Month. And our showcase is in February. Holy shit, why didn't I think of this sooner," Soonyoung babbled while he paced around the room. He was talking so fast, Minghao didn't follow at all, so all he could do was smile and nod in fake understanding.

"Minghao, Minghao. Holy shit, Minghao," Soonyoung bounced up to Minghao and held his shoulders as he shook the boy back and forth.

"Hyung, slow down, what are you talking about?" Minghao laughed and weakly tried to take Soonyoung's hand off him so he would stop shaking him.

"I know exactly what we're going to do for the choreography," Soonyoung grinned, "See, we can tell a story. It can be about an Alpha- that's me- and an Omega- you- falling in love since it's February, the month of love! It sounds cliché, but get this, it's the _Omega_ that pulls all the moves on the _Alpha_."

"I have all of the moves planned out, it's gonna be perfect," Soonyoung looked absolutely ecstatic to finally have all of the points of their routine nailed out. He finally let go of Minghao so he could show him the choreography.

When Soonyoung said he had everything planned out, he wasn't kidding. He even told Minghao what expressions to make at what time to better portray the story. Minghao only had one problem with the whole thing.

"I don't know, hyung, it's it a bit too... suggestive? To perform in front of a bunch of people?" Minghao was specifically talking about a scene were his and Soonyoung's faces got a bit too close for comfort as a "stage kiss" to end the act.

"Don't be ridiculous," Soonyoung scoffed and waved his hand, "It's not like we're gonna take our dicks out on stage. It's a love story, we gotta show it somehow."

Minghao pouted in thought. True, they did have a story to tell, but he was still a bit apprehensive about it. They would have to get so close, faces almost pressed together, and Minghao wasn't exactly sure if he could control himself in that situation, especially considering how his feelings for Soonyoung have grown exponentially within the past few weeks.

"You're doing it again," Soonyoung teased. He was suddenly a lot closer to Minghao than the younger remembered.

"Doing what?" Minghao may or may not be panicking at their sudden proximity.

"Biting your lip," Soonyoung glanced down at Minghao's lips briefly before looking back into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Minghao looked down in embarrassment, ears tinted red.

"It's okay, it's kinda cute," Soonyoung smiled. Before Minghao could say anything back, he bounded over to his bag to get water.

Minghao was used to being called cute and adorable, it just came with his face shape and his soft voice, but the way Soonyoung said it, with his tongue between his teeth and a glint in his eyes, Minghao felt he meant more by it. It may just be him hoping, but Minghao swore up and down that Soonyoung just flirted with him.

 

 

 

"He's flirting with you now?" Junhui asked past a disbelieving smirk.

"No! Yes? Maybe. I don't know!" Minghao whined and shoved his face into the pillow he was holding. He dropped back onto his bed with a soft _mmph_.

"You should ask him out," Seungkwan took the pillow from Minghao and dropped in on the floor.

Minghao tried to reach for it, but it was too far away. He gave up and let his arm swing uselessly off the side of the bed.

"You don't understand. I can't do that," Minghao shook his head.

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?" Hansol picked up the pillow and cuddled it himself.

"He could think I'm gross and cancel doing the show with me so I have to make up new choreography a week before the performance even though I'm actually not that good at choreographing and he knows that," Minghao wave his non-dangling hand in the air as he talked to exaggerate the extremity of the imaginary situation.

"That's worst case scenario and you know that," Seungkwan said and Junhui nodded in agreement.

"Hansol asked what's the worst that could happen," Minghao sat up so he could point a finger at the accused.

"It's true, I did," Hansol nodded, "but even you have to admit that's a bit too exaggerated."

"None of you are helping," Minghao sighed and let his head fall in his hands. "I can't even trust my friends to give me sound advice," he lamented.

"We aren't here to help you, we're here to tease you," Junhui poked at Minghao's side until he started to try and wiggle away.

Seungkwan moved Junhui's hand and sat himself between the older and Minghao. He wrapped an arm around his slumped shoulder.

"Seokmin hyung knows Soonyoung pretty well, do you want me to call him and ask if he knows if Soonyoung likes you back?" He asked as he stroked Minghao's arm.

"No. I don't want you meddling in my love life," Minghao pouted but leaned into Seungkwan anyways.

"Too bad, I'm doing it," before Minghao could react, Seungkwan was standing up and already calling Seokmin.

"No!" Minghao cried but didn't do anything to stop him.

"Hey, Seokmin hyung, I have a quest- no I'm not calling for phone sex, stop. I wanna ask something about Soonyoung hyung. Oh, he's with you? Can you put him-" Seungkwan was kept from continuing his sentence by Minghao trying to get the phone away from him.

"No! Don't put him on, please!" Minghao shouted at the phone as he groped at it.

"Put him on!" Hansol yelled from his seat on his bed. Him and Junhui were having the time of their lives watching Seungkwan and Minghao struggling for the phone.

The battle ended in Seungkwan on the floor (almost 20 year of martial arts payed off in some ways) and Minghao with the phone pressed against his ear.

"Hyung, please don't put him on," Minghao gasped into the receiver.

"Minghao-ya?"

"Soonyoung hyung?"

"What happened, why did it sound like someone just got beat up?"

"It doesn't matter, sorry hyung."

Minghao quickly hung up and almost threw the phone at Seungkwan, who looked surprisingly smug for someone who just got their ass kicked.

" _I hate all of you_ ," Minghao groaned and fell back onto his bed.

 

  
Soonyoung never brought up the impromptu phone call at any of their practices. Minghao found it strange, but he couldn't really complain. He'd rather not talk about it than discuss why Seungkwan called in the first place.

The rest of the week went by smoothly because of this. Soonyoung and Minghao were able to perfect their performance and then some, letting them fully prepare for the showcase. Now, all they had to do was actually perform it.

"Are you ready?" Soonyoung asked. He had a bright smile on his face that was made even more radiant by the makeup he was wearing.

"Yeah, I think so," Minghao nodded and tried to keep the butterflies from leaving his stomach as he fiddled with his sleeve.

Soonyoung had the bright idea to wear suits for the performance. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear while dancing, but Minghao didn't have it within himself to complain. Besides, it meant he had the excuse to see Soonyoung in a suit and he was enjoying the view quite a lot.

"Alright, let's go," Soonyoung grabbed Minghao's wrist and all but dragged him to the side of the stage.

Currently, Soonyoung's friend, Chan, was performing. He was really good, especially considering his young age, and Minghao had to make a mental note to talk to him afterwords to see if he had any tips about dancing.

Minghao glanced nervously over at Soonyoung as they watched Chan from the sidelines. They had been practicing a lot, and he had no need to be worried, but the doubt was still there. He couldn't help it, he always got pre-performance jitters, no matter how long he's been dancing.

Somehow, Soonyoung saw Minghao's fidgeting hands and took one of them in his. "We'll do great," he smiled softly at Minghao.

Minghao couldn't help that his heart caught in his throat or he'd reply with his own assurances.

Their small moment (if Minghao could even call it that) was shattered by the announcer calling their names to the stage. He hadn't even realized Chan had finished and was making his way towards them.

"Good luck," he whispered to them as they passed each other. Soonyoung gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

The lights were blinding, but Minghao could see a faint outline of an audience clapping after the announcer was done talking. The lights dimmed and he got a better glimpse of the audience before he was blinded once again by a spotlight. The music started, so Minghao did as well.

The dancing went well; no mistakes were made bad enough that the audience would notice them. The only thing that was of note was that Soonyoung kept looking at Minghao when he was suppose to be looking at the crowd instead and the growing smell of something that he couldn't really place at the moment.

It wasn't until the final pose that Minghao could name the strange smell. Soonyoung's face was close to his, their breath mingling as they gasped from dancing. There was a sheen of sweat that was starting to wash away his makeup and his hair was slightly out of place. It was then that Minghao realized the smell was Soonyoung. More specifically, Soonyoung's arousal.

The realization that Soonyoung was turned on, turned on because of _Minghao_ , no less, made the base of Minghao's stomach knot in it's own arousal. He started biting his lip- consciously for once- and Soonyoung's eyes darkened with lust.

The spotlight turned off, and they had to separate in time for another light to come on. The crowd cheered as they bowed and walked quickly off stage.

Soonyoung took Minghao's hand as soon as they were out of sight and lead him backstage. Minghao didn't protest, too occupied with the fact that he turned Soonyoung on even though he wasn't trying.

They eventually ended up in a one person bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Soonyoung locked the door and pressed Minghao against it, kissing him furiously.

Not one to be dominated easily, Minghao kissed back, opening his mouth and urging Soonyoung to do the same with his tongue.

The older started pulling up at Minghao's thighs. He followed the motion and brought his legs up to wrap around Soonyoung's waist so that he was supported by nothing but Soonyoung's hands and the door. The new position let Minghao feel just how aroused the other was instead of simply smelling it.

Their kiss was broken as Soonyoung slid his lips to kiss at Minghao's neck instead. Minghao let his hands curl around the Alpha's neck and hair, tugging every so often.

"So, did- did you plan this?" Minghao panted as Soonyoung sucked at his neck.

He could feel him smile, and Soonyoung briefly stopped kissing the younger's neck to look at him and say, "I'd be lying if I said no."

Minghao's breath hitched when Soonyoung started kissing his neck again. He pulled at the older's hair when he started nipping at his skin as well.

"I didn't realize you'd look so hot dancing in a suit," Soonyoung growled between kisses.

Minghao gasped at the newfound information and rocked his hips up. Soonyoung moaned at the contact and bit down on Minghao's neck hard, marking and claiming him as his.

Minghao shuddered and suddenly his pants were a lot stickier than they were a minute ago.

"Did you just-"

"No," Minghao's face was beat red.

"Do you have a biting kink?" Soonyoung tried to hide his laughter, but his shoulder's still shook.

"No!" Minghao's voice came out higher than he wanted it to.

"Oh my god," Soonyoung leaned his head into the crook of Minghao's neck, letting his breathy laughter ghost over the Omega's collar.

"Just because I already came, doesn't mean i can't make you moan my name," Minghao unhooked his arms behind Soonyoung's head to grasp at the other's still-hard dick.

" _Shit_ ," Soonyoung gasped.


	2. It's Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is in heat and needs Minghao's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you proud of me, mom?
> 
> (also minghao is definitely a power bottom and no one can convince me otherwise)

The mark that Soonyoung had given Minghao was starting to hurt. _Bad_.

Usually, when an Alpha marks someone, the mark tingles every time something is happening with the Alpha, but it usually only tingled a little bit, nothing beyond that. Why Minghao's mark was hurting so much that it was starting to emit heat, he had no idea. All he knew was that it was really distracting and he was having a really hard time concentrating on his homework.

It was when the mark started to feel like it was burning that Minghao got a call. It was from Soonyoung, so maybe he could ask what was going on.

"Hey, hyung, do yo-"

"Minghao-ya, I need you," Soonyoung panted into the phone.

"Hyung, are.. Are you in heat?"

It wasn't uncommon for some people to go into heat before everyone else. Probability was Soonyoung was one of those people. His sex-focused mind probably had something to do with Minghao's mark burning, too.

"Yeah, I just- can you please come over, like, right now?" Minghao could hear Soonyoung grinding his teeth.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Minghao had been to Soonyoung's apartment a few times in the month and a half that they had been dating. It wasn't too far from the dorms, so it thankfully didn't take long to get there.

When Minghao got to the door of Soonyoung's apartment, he knocked quietly, but there was no response. The door was unlocked, so he opened it and called out, "Hyung?"

"I'm in here," Soonyoung's voice was weak, but Minghao was able to follow it with the help of the smell that came with being in heat to Soonyoung's bedroom.

Soonyoung was curled on his bed in nothing but his boxers, chest rising and falling rapidly from his shallow breathing. His hair was damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead as he lolled his head to the side to look at Minghao. He looked absolutely _wrecked_ and Minghao felt his chest tighten in arousal at just the sight.

The Alpha raised his arm and made a grabbing motion at Minghao. While Minghao wasn't exactly great with social queues, he still understood that Soonyoung wanted him to get closer, so he did.

As soon as Minghao was in reaching distance, Soonyoung tugged him down so that they could kiss. Despite the other's weak appearance, he still kissed with ferocity, running his tongue along Minghao's bottom lip.

Without breaking the kiss, Minghao climbed onto the bed and straddled Soonyoung's hips. From here, he could tell that Soonyoung was already hard.

"You're lucky I don't have any classes today," Minghao said, casually breaking off their now open-mouthed kiss and rested his hands on Soonyoung's bare chest.

"I can only image how lonely I'd be if you weren't here," Soonyoung rolled his hips up, rubbing his dick into Minghao's ass so that he could get the hidden meaning behind his words.

"I think you'd get on well enough," Minghao teased, glancing down at a white spot that was already starting to stain Soonyoung's sheets.

"That's there because I thought of you," Soonyoung offered and tried to kiss Minghao again, but the Omega ducked his head as he laughed.

"I'm honored that you jerked it to me," Minghao smiled down at Soonyoung and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Please don't tease me," Soonyoung whined, "I'm so hard it hurts."

"Teasing is half the fun," Minghao smiled playfully but pecked Soonyoung's lips anyways. "But alright. I'll be right back and these-" Minghao reached down the snap the spandex of the other's boxers "-better be off by the time I'm done."

Minghao climbed off Soonyoung before the older could complain and made his way into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. It took Soonyoung a solid minute of staring at the bathroom door before he realized what Minghao said and quickly tugged his boxers off. He had just settled back onto the bed when the door opened to reveal Minghao already undressed. Because of his nudity, Soonyoung could see that Minghao was already half hard as he walked back over to the bed.

Minghao got back on top of Soonyoung and started kissing him again. Soonyoung let his hands settle on Minghao's hips as the other's hands were cupping his neck. After a few minutes of Minghao running his tongue along the roof of Soonyoung's mouth, he moved down to start sucking on the other's neck.

"Did you leave just to get undressed?" Soonyoung asked as Minghao started mouthing at his collarbone.

Minghao pulled away just long enough to gaze up at Soonyoung and say, "You said you didn't want any teasing, so I went ahead and prepped myself," before going back to suck at the juncture of Soonyoung's neck and jaw.

" _Fuck_ ," Soonyoung's breath caught in his throat at the mental image of Minghao stretching himself. His hands moved up to Minghao's head and pulled at his hair when he sucked hard enough to bruise.

Minghao stopped sucking on Soonyoung neck and moved upwards to whisper into his ear, "I'm gonna ride you until you scream my name."

Soonyoung's pupil's contracted and his breathing quickened as Minghao straightened up to move himself over Soonyoung's dick.

"But I thought you said you've never been with someone before," Soonyoung gasped. As excited as he was to see Minghao bouncing on his dick, riding someone wasn't really for beginners.

"I said I've never been in a relationship before. That doesn't mean I've never had sex," Minghao dismissed.

If Soonyoung had a reply, it was cut off by Minghao sinking down on him. Soonyoung practically choked on his own spit when Minghao bottomed out, and it wasn't helping that the younger had moved his hands away from Soonyoung's neck to lightly rake his nails over the other's sides.

When Minghao started moving, Soonyoung became a mess. He started gripping at the sheets and Minghao's thighs, occasionally jerking his hips upward into Minghao as he gasped the other's name.

Minghao started moving up and down faster, letting his own soft noises out every so often. He used his thigh muscles to lift himself almost completely off Soonyoung's dick before letting himself drop back down. Soonyoung was so goddamn close. He was so far over the edge that he couldn't help the involuntary thrusts upward or the low moans that slipped past his lips.

The pleasure was suddenly gone when Minghao slipped off Soonyoung's dick.

"Wha..?" Soonyoung gasped in confusion, lifting his head to look at Minghao with wide eyes.

"As much as I love you, I'm not getting pregnant while I'm still in college," Minghao slid down Soonyoung's body to that his face was closer to his dick, "Instead of coming in my ass, you can come on my face, though."

Soonyoung groaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed. "Xu Minghao, you are a piece of work," he sighed.

"I just know how kinky you can be," Minghao laughed, letting his breath ghost over Soonyoung's cock. Soonyoung twitched at the hot air.

Minghao grabbed Soonyoung dick with one hand and his hips with the other. As he licked up the other's member, he pressed down on his hips, telling him not to move them.

He stared up at Soonyoung as he took the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and inched further down slowly.

Soonyoung moaned Minghao's name and threaded his hands into the other's hair. When Soonyoung's dick was a good five inches in Minghao's mouth, Minghao hollowed his cheeks and started moving his head up and down.

It only took Minghao bobbing his head twice for Soonyoung to start tugging at his hair in warning. Minghao pulled almost all the way off Soonyoung's dick before he started sucking on the tip.

Soonyoung came with a deep moan of Minghao's name. Minghao pulled off Soonyoung's dick just in time, but stayed in place so that his come splashed all over his face. Minghao sat up and looked down at Soonyoung with dilated eyes when he was done, cheeks, mouth, and nose covered in come.

"Come here," Soonyoung gasped, his own breathing rapid from his orgasm.

Minghao followed Soonyoung's instructions, crawling up his body so that he was straddling the other's waist instead. Soonyoung propped himself on one elbow, reaching down with his other arm to wrap a hand around Minghao's (until now) neglected dick. Sometime during his joyride or giving head, he became fully erect and was starting to drip precome.

Minghao moaned at the contact, curling forward slightly and resting his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders. Soonyoung started moving his hand lazily, jerking Minghao off as they stared at each other.

Soonyoung tightened his grip and moved up so that he could kiss Minghao, who happily obliged. Minghao started twitching into the kiss when Soonyoung started twisting his wrist.

Soonyoung broke off the kiss to whisper Minghao's name into his ear. Minghao moaned Soonyoung's name as he came over the older's chest.

Once he was done, he slumped down onto Soonyoung before rolling over so that he was laying next to him. Soonyoung's eyelids drooped in tiredness. Now that both of them came, he felt sleepy and all he wanted to do was cuddle.

Instead, he reached over to Minghao's face and stuck his fingers into his come that was starting to dry on the Omega's cheeks. He brought the fingers up to his lips and licked them, laughing when Minghao grimaced.

"Gross," Minghao stuck his tongue out and shoved at Soonyoung's shoulder.

Soonyoung laughed again and wrapped his arms around Minghao.

"No, come on, let go," Minghao tapped at Soonyoung's bicep, "I need to clean both of us up."

"You can clean up later. I wanna cuddle," Soonyoung tightened his hold on Minghao and buried his face into the other's neck.

"Do you know how hard it is to get off dry come?" Minghao asked, skirting his hand around the come on Soonyoung's chest.

"Very," Soonyoung's voice was muffled by Minghao's neck, but he still made no move to let go.

Minghao let a beat of silence pass before he sighed. "Fine," he said, letting himself settle into Soonyoung's arms, "But don't think I won't tell you 'I told you so.'"

"I'm fine with that," Soonyoung grinned and moved his head so that he could peck Minghao's still come-covered cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so you got it! I hope ur happy.
> 
>  
> 
> This just goes to show that ill write virtually anything if u just ask, so if u want something written, just send me a prompt over at my [writing blog](http://supertrashwrite.tumblr.com) and ill probably write it


End file.
